<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just do not bite it by hjsoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029802">Just do not bite it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsoft/pseuds/hjsoft'>hjsoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00 line appears, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bad Pick Up Lines, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin knows math but he wanted to meet the cute math tutor, Jeongin have a crush, M/M, Mathematics, SHORT I THINk, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Tutoring, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, blond hyunjin help, on Hyunjin obviously, pecks, pencil flying, there are a lot of kisses, they know each other for a whole year now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsoft/pseuds/hjsoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin can’t handle the sight of Hyunjin biting his pencil so he throws it away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just do not bite it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, please save the pencils.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maths? Easy. Hyunjin? Lost case. </p><p>"Now, if you do this substraction you get...?" He asked to his classmate slowly, waiting for the older to process and respond.</p><p>"Zero...?" After a few seconds he answered/asked to Jeongin, biting the pencil's eraser.</p><p>"Correct!" His smile was big. He was explaining the law of exponents to him for the, like, fifth time. As a first year this was something you should have learned at school but, as Hyunjin said, he never understood so there were they. "And now, if it is raised to zero this means...?" </p><p>"Zero." Hyunjin smiled bright at Jeongin, happy for the last praise, now deconcentrated at how cute the younger' smile were, the one that dissapeared.</p><p>"No, hyung. Oh my God, it's one." Jeongin sighed, removing his red hair from his face revealing all his forehead. He sure was having a headache.</p><p>"But- The X is gone, isn't it?" He whinned, pouting as he scattered himself on the bench.</p><p>"Again, the zero exponent rule basically says that any base with an exponent of zero is equal to one." Cited again, pressing the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"And what if it is five X raised to zero?" </p><p>"It is five."</p><p>"See?!" Hyunjin felt like crying, starting to bite his pencil. Jeongin frowned. "The X is gone."</p><p>"Yes, because you should multiply the number five and the number one from X raised to zero." Jeongin just can't. He keeps trying but... Anytime <em>he</em> does it his concentration is zero too. He never felt like this with others students in the years that he has been tutoiring. Like, fuck it. He needed the money but in this case he needed to Hyunjin to pass this stupid class to keep his disccount on his college fee.</p><p>Hyunjin saw where his tutor was writing and recomposed himself for a better perspective, this time he was the one frowning. He didn't understood shit. </p><p>"Can you put that with the parenthesis, please?" </p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He keept chewing his pencil, there was a lot more to learn and was stuck because of this fool law. On the other side, Jeongin supposed he was being a bit too harsh to Hyunjin assuming it was easier to him to understand without the parenthesis, after all he learnt with those until they were annoying.</p><p>"Now?" He murmured and a few seconds after Hyunjin face palmed himself so hard that it scared the red haired boy.</p><p>"I was adding five to zero." There was nothing more but silence.</p><p>"Where do you see a plus symbol?" Jeongin asked quietly.</p><p>"I... Sorry" He laughed, now understanding it. </p><p>"It's nothing. That is why I am here." He put his hand on the older's hair stroking it softly, putting it away as fast as he could when he realised what he was doing. Red face looking away.</p><p>"Best sunbaenim." Hyunjin hummed as he writted the new discover on his notebook. </p><p>Teaching Hyunjin was easy, but sometimes it was so stressing. He was not sure if it was that hard for him or what, but he tried his best to make it eassiest as possible. </p><p>"Hyunjin! It's time to go!" Someone appeared suddendly, almost screaming into the empty classroom with two more. Jeongin having a mini heart attack thanks to that. </p><p>"Jisung! Holy shit, stop that." His pencil was now on the floor after he frightened. "Every fucking day." </p><p>"And always the same reaction." Seungmin said and he was laughing at the door with Felix when Jeonging peecked.</p><p>"Good evening hyungs." Greeted Jeongin to them, getting a head bow from them and tiny pats from Jisung.</p><p>"What have we learned today?" Jisung hugged Jeongin from his shoulders while he rested his chin on the red haired head, looking at the notebooks' notes as the other two entered too. Jeongin put his head against his chest, closing his eyes for a little bit.</p><p>"A bit of the law of exponents, the thing that I was failing at practice and now everything is as clear as my skin." Explained Hyunjin, picking up his things and doing the same for Jeongin.</p><p>"That is from school." Felix said.</p><p>"I know, now shut up." He defended himself, Jeongin chuckled.</p><p>"Dumbass." Said Seungmin this time at him while poking at Jeongin sides. Never getting tired of annoying the maknae.</p><p>"He was adding up where you are supposed to multiply." Explained the tutor and then both left the benches in their places as they were going out the classroom.</p><p>"Can you help me if I have questions from homework later?" Pouted Hyunjin before the said goodbye. With a <em>sure</em> Jeongin left, waving his hand to his hyungs, going to a separate way. </p><p> </p><p>One week later they were working on the new subject, Hyunjin were solving his homework while Jeongin was just staring at him over his laptop. His long hair brushing his cheeks, his lips a bit swollen for biting the pencil for so long now, his gaze concentrated on the paper. </p><p>"I need help again." He said, surprising Jeongin. The boy crawled to his side and pointed to the problem, then his pencil was again between his teeth. Jeongin stared at him, biting the inside of his cheek. </p><p>"Do not bite it." He saved the work on his laptop and closed it to make some space on the table putting it on the sofa. They were at Hyunjin's. </p><p>"Why?" The now-blonde one said, leaving his poor pencil down and starting to bit his lower lip, playing with it more like nervous. Jeongin got closer to see better the problem, but looking up to the other's face.</p><p>"Just do not bite it." One hand went to Hyunjins lips, brushing it softly to liberate his lip. </p><p>But what if he just...</p><p>"Innie?" He locked his eyes on his and smiled.</p><p>"Don't." Hyunjin was a little bit flustered, he noticed. Points to him. "Let's see." Once again eyes on math.</p><p>He loved math, loved being with friends, loved almost everything. But damaged pencils was his road to insanity. </p><p>"You forgot the minus here, but everything before that is correct." He said, pointing out where was the error. "Good job, everything else is correct." Then saw him again. Biting. The. Fucking. Pencil. The slammed the table, getting on his knees startling at the taller. He snatched away the pencil with his other hand and throwed it to the other side of the table "Didn't I told you to not bite it?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, sorry, it's that I just-" </p><p>"I have told you tons of times to do not." He stared at him, Hyunjin went for the option to bite his lip again.</p><p>And he took the oportunity. He grabbed both side of Hyunjin's face and ended the space between them giving him a kiss. Colliding at first a bit aggresive, but getting slow and soft moments after Hyunjin kissed him back. His hands traveling to the blond hair to bring him closer at the feeling of shivering from the older. "Do not." Demanded between kisses, now biting the other's lower lip 'till he whinned. Jeongin broke the kiss and sat again letting Hyunjin to process everything.</p><p>One blink.</p><p>Two blinks.</p><p>His face went all red and covered it with his hands. "Innieeeee" He leaned his face against the younger's shoulder with a wide smile, still hands covering him. Jeongin wrapped his tiny waist with that arm, getting the boy closer and he just let him do whatever he wanted, ending sitting on his lap.</p><p>"Sorry, but I warned you." He laughed at the state he blond was, hugging him trying to comfort him in some way. Its wasn't weird the position they were, at campus Hyunjin always did it. He was the babbiest according to Chan, always looking for cuddles and attention.</p><p>"You didn't warned shit, brat." A little punch on his chest. Jeongin chest feelt huge at that moment.</p><p>"Yes, I did." He held his chin up to look at him when he noticed Hyunjin was playing with his hands, a smooth stroke on his cheek with his thumb, kissing his forehead. "Listen." His brain was so fast he couldn't stop before talk. "I wish I were sin^2 and you were cos^2... so together we would be 1."</p><p>"You what?" His face was a poem.</p><p>"Oh God, it's trigonometric identities, we can't date 'till you learn them." </p><p>"D-Date?"</p><p>"You don't want?" Jeongin pouted looking at him, he was still processing. Then laughed.</p><p>"I want! But you can't just throw a lame pick up line and expect me to know what you are talking about, I am the one who is receiving private classes." </p><p>"You would heard a lot of them from now."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Give me another one." Hyunjin kissed him softly, finally happy that his tutor made a move.</p><p>"Are you a 30 degree angle? Because you're acute-y." He pecked Hyunjin's lips once again, letting him catch the words and once he started to laugh Jeongin kissed him softly one more time, leaning on him a little bit.</p><p>"Can we let homework for another day? I'm really liking this." Hyunjin chuckled, brushing his lips against Jeongin's.</p><p>"Yes, please." Another peck.</p><p>And another.</p><p>And other.</p><p>Peck. Peck. Peck. Peck. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the math.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>